United, We Shall Stand
by DeadLady6661
Summary: The Capitals get along well, even if they get on each other's nerves. Hell, America and Russia's sons are best friends, in spite of the Cold War. But when the Allies and Axis disappear, they band together and go on a search and rescue. But can they prove themselves to be strong enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Hetalia Fanfiction, so please be kind and constructive criticism is welcome. I do not own Hetalia or the original characters of said anime by any means of the imagination. BUT I do own the original characters that I have created. So this chapter is basically the information on the two main capital characters (my original characters), so if it seems rather tedious, I apologize, but think of it as just getting my compulsive must-give-character-info quirk out of the way. So, I'll shut up and present them to all you lovely writers and readers.**

Human Name- Stanley D. Jones, son of Alfred F. Jones

Capital Name- Washington D.C., of the United States

Age Appearence- 16

Hair- Dark blonde, shaggy, has a cowlick

Eyes- Bright blue, wears glasses out of necessity

Outfit- Blue Levi jeans, a white t-shirt that says 'USA' in blue lettering, a fighter's jacket like his dad's but with a bald eagle on the back instead, and Converse.

Personality- Hyper, outgoing, optimistic, caring, kind, brave, slightly obnoxious, like his dad he's actually intelligent, but lacks somewhat in maturity and common sense

Best Friend- Dmitri Braginski

Other Family Relationships- Jason Williams, Matthew Williams, (Adoptive) Mary Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy and Pierre Bonnefoy

Human Name- Dmitri Braginski, son of Ivan Braginski

Capital Name- Moscow, of Russia

Age Appearence- 17

Hair- Shoulder-length, parted in the middle, dyed from its natural silver-blond to bright green

Eyes- Vivid Violet

Outfit- Black jeans, Pussy Riot t-shirt, long gray lightweight coat, a red scarf made by his aunt Katyusha and combat boots

Personality-Calm, friendly unless those he cares for are threatened, a bit childlike, creepy (if provoked), caring, well-meaning, fearless, scarred by his history but is more eccentric than insane

Best Friend- Stanley D. Jones

Other Family Relationships- Katyusha Braginska, Alexandra Braginska, Natalya Arlovskaya and Yuri Arlovskaya


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia or its characters, or any other references to songs and the like (sobs), but I do own my characters.**

**Notes for clarification:**

**London- Mary Kirkland**

**Paris- Pierre Bonnefoy**

**Ottowa- Jason Williams**

**Tokyo- Akiko Honda**

**Bejing- Mai Wang**

**Rome- Giovanni Vargas**

**Berlin- Eva Beilschmidt**

"_CUM ON, FEEL THE NOIZE! GIRLS, ROCK YOUR BOYS! WE'LL GET WILD, WILD, WILD!_" The Quiet Riot anthem blasts throughout the building. The nations, who are right next door to the source of the the music jump out of their seats.

"Gaw! What are those little gits doing now!?" Arthur yells, his fingers in his ears.

"I recognize this sound! It's the awful song that Dmitri adores, da!" Ivan says, grimacing at the volume of it as well as some of his son's more questionable music tastes.

"Ve!" Feliciano cries, waving his white flag.

They run over to the room where the capitals are supposed to be having their own meeting. Alfred jiggles the doorknob, only to find it locked.

"Goddammit! Stanley D. Jones, open this door!" He shouts. The music stops and there are some muttered tones and shuffling around. The lock clicks, indicating that it is ulocked now.

"Come in!" Stanley calls. The nations barge and see the capitals all calmly and properly sitting at the table, the room appearing spotless. However, the potent mixture of beer, vodka, wine, sake, cigarettes, sweet and sour chicken and pizza hangs in the air. The capitals smile somewhat awkwardly at their parents. Ludwig then breaks the silence with his loud, commanding voice.

"Alright, what the Hell was going on in here!?"

"Ah, diplomatic relations, ve?" Feliciano's son, Giovanni, speaks up, a scared smile on his face and his white flag, much like his father's, in his hand, ready to wave it if need be. Ludwig's daughter Eva pinches the bridge of her nose, half embarassed and half irritated. Matthew then notices that their agenda has been erased and replaced with the following in Jason's handwriting;

**Loser lets Kumajiro naw on his head for a solid five minutes.**

"JASON, WHAT IS THAT!?" he cries, pointing at the message. The other nations blanche. His son laughs nervously and scratches the polar bear's head, illiciting a soft growl of pleasure from the animal on his lap. Kumajiro then looks up at Matthew.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Canada, Kumaji." he says with an exasperated sigh.

"My dad and your owner, remember? And his name is Kumajiro Dad."

"Quit stalling, you bloody little gits! Now, what the Hell is that scrawl doing on the blackboard!" Arthur shouts. Mary sighs.

"I understand where you're coming from Dad, but you should try calming down a little. Stanley, _you _ tell them." Stanley laughs and rubs the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, D and I," he jabs a thumb over to Dmitri, who is sitting next to him, smiling brightly, "We were having an armwrestling match and Pierre and Jason suggested that, instead of the usual betting, we should, as stated on the board, have the loser get his head chewed on by Kumajiro!"

"Oui." Pierre and Jason confirm.

"Da, I was about lose." Dmitri adds happily.

"Malen'kiy Volk, polar bears try to gnaw on your head back home and you do everything to prevent that!" Ivan objects, looking at his son frantically.

"But Papa, a little one never tried to. And Kumajiro is just so cute!" Dmitri reaches and scratches Kumajiro behind the ear. The bear tilts his head closer, absolutely loving it whenever someone scratches him there. "Jason, may I keep my end of the deal?" The young Canadian blinks in surprise.

"Sure D, but you didn't officially lose." He says handing Kumajiro to Dmitri, unable to repress the wide grin slapped across his face.

"Please try not to snag my scarf with your claws, da?" Dmitri says to the small bear.

"Okay." With a nod and ignoring the looks of shock from his father and the other countries, the Russian punk sets the animal on his shoulders and Kumajiro glomps his mouth on the green-haired head and begins to lazily nibble on it. Relieved that it doesn't hurt and surprised that it kind of tickles, Dmitri giggles.

"Ah, he is adorable!" he nearly squeals. Stanley almost falls out of his chair laughing.

"D, you're giving out endearments to a bear that's snacking on your head! You are a **man**, damn you!" he cries, giving his buddy two thumbs-up.

"Looks good on ya, chap!" Mary howls.

"Oui! I haven't seen such a display of bravery in years." Pierre shouts admirably. Jason can't speak, he's laughing so hard.

"Aiya! They're so cute, aru!" Mai Wang squeals, her cheeks bright pink.

"Si!" Giovanni agrees ethusiatically, waving his white flag excitedly. Eva shakes her head, the corners of her her mouth quirked up in a smirk of amusement. Akiko Honda quietly snaps picture after picture.

"Kawaii." she says softly, smiling at the strange though incredibly sweet sight.

As for the nations, it's a mixed response. Matthew and Ludwig are utterly speechless. Matthew knows Dmitri isn't hurting his bear, though he still doesn't like the fact that Jason used him as part of a stupid bet. Ludwig doesn't know if he can actually yell at Dmitri for wanting a polar bear (granted, a small one) to chew on his head. Alfred, Francis and Feliciano are all laughing good naturedly, Yao is gushing over it while Kiku, almost shamefully, takes pictures like Akiko, muttering 'Kawaii' under his breath. The only ones who are not amused are Arthur and Ivan.

Especially Ivan. He is not amused at all.

"Will you stop it Dmitri!?" Ivan shouts. It affects everyone in the room, even Arthur, whose anger has lessened in severity quite instantly. Kumajiro has stopped nibbling and simply clings to the Russian capital for protection. Dmitri looks to his father, sad and shocked.

"Papa, I was just-" he starts.

"You are acting like a fool." he says curtly. Stanley frowns as the good mood drains from his friend. He wants nothing more than to stand up for Dmitri and tell his dad that it's not his fault, but he knows that it would only make things worse for D. It's not like this happened all the time. In fact, more often than not, Ivan would simply wear that signature smile of his. But that didn't help in times when this occured.

Sighing sadly, Dmitri reaches up and gently grabs Kumajiro, who is still clinging to him.

"No."

"Do not worry Kumajiro. I am just handing you back to Jason."

"Ottowa."

"Da." The polar bear relaxes and clings right to Jason as soon as he is in the Canadian capital's arms.

"I believe we should all take a break. We still have a busy day ahead of us" Kiku speaks up. There is a collect feeling of relief.

"Kiku's quite right." Arthur say. "We're all a bit overwhelmed right now. A good hour or two of unwinding should get all of us back on track." Everyone nods, most with relieved smiles.

Except for Ivan and Dmitri.

No longer irate, Ivan feels stabs of guilt as he looks at his son, who won't take his eyes off of the table. Dmitri was just having fun with his friends. And for the most part, Ivan is happy that his son has friends, even if his closest one is the son of his former enemy. But sometimes he just snaps at him, no rhyme or reason. He barely hears Alfred announce that everyone go on their breaks. The capitals file out quietly. Dmitri stops in front of his father, and their violet eyes meet.

"Prosti menya, Papa." he says and follows the others.

**Damn it, I feel like this chapter was a bit short, but the others will be longer hopefully (laughs nervously)**

**Translations~**

**Russian**

**Malen'kiy Volk- Little Wolf (Ivan's nickname for Dmitri. Why? I think it's cute.)**

**Prosti menya, Papa- Forgive me, Dad**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing from Hetalia or any references to anything from songs and so forth. At least I have my original characters.**

**Notes-**

**Kiev-Alexandra Braginska**

**Minsk-Yuri Arlovskaya**

The capitals have been sitting outside the building for about ten minutes now. Stanley sitting on the curb with Dmitri and Jason. Pierre with Mai and Mary on the steps and Akiko with Eva and Giovanni against the building itself. None have said a word since they got there. Matthew had confiscated Kumajiro, not wanting him to be used as a toy or as a tool for discipline for at least the rest of the day, which is understandable to an extent. He's almost as protective of the bear as he is of Jason.

That aside, the air that was so light and cheery earlier is now thick and melancholy. Of all of the quiet, Dmitri's silence is by far the loudest. He is already smoking his fifth cigarette since they got out here. His relationship with his father Ivan is close, yet strained. And it's clear that the matters regarding his entire family is not a subject he enjoys speaking of.

_He's close to his cousins, that I know for sure._ Stanley thinks to himself. His aunts, again, are a different matter. Katyusha loves seeing Dmitri whenever he visits her by himself, but her superiors do not approve of her seeing her brother Ivan. Which is seriously messed up. They grew up together! She raised him! The thought stings to Stanley, so who knows what it does to D and Ivan.

Then there's Natalya. Stanley bites back a visible shudder. She's terrifying to her entire family (aside from Katyusha), even to her own son to an extent. Dmitri, after the dissolution of the Soviet Union and they were finally allowed to start hanging out again, had told Stan that, while he loves his aunt Natalya and would never allow anyone to hurt her, is absolutely terrified of her and, at times, is bitterly disgusted by her obsession with his father. He told Stanley that she continously isolates his father, herself, and, worst of all, neglects Yuri in the process.

He feels a little happy that his thoughts go back to Alexandra and Yuri. He definitely likes them. Yuri is a pretty intense guy. A head of short-cropped blonde hair, his mother's blue eyes and being just a couple of inches shorter than D, he is thankfully far saner than his mother and sometimes even stands up to her, but shares her fascination and skill with knives. He can also be a weird yet fun guy to be around, with his snarky remarks and sarcastic sense of humor. It's obvious that Stan can get on his nerves, but whenever he's in Belarus for political business, Yuri always calls and asks if he wants to do something. He figured he only put up with him because of Dmitri. When Stanley finally worked up the nerve to ask him why he chills with him even though he finds him annoying, the Belarusian simply smirked and said:

"Your loud, aggravating voice fills the frigid and bitter air with a youthful warmth that I happen to enjoy."

Heh.

Then there is Alexandra, or 'Sasha' to her family and friends. Stanley grins a little, thinking about her. With long silvery blond hair always worn in a braid and big blue eyes, she's just as sweet as her mom and (Thank God) doesn't cry as much, though she still tends to get overly-emotional. Cheerful and goofy, she lights up every room she walks into. She's also far braver than her mother when it comes to their bosses, and runs off from time to time to visit Ivan, Dmitri and Yuri. She loves Natalya but is aware of the degree of her obsession and, thus, avoids her when possible.

"You know Jason," D's voice breaks him from his thoughts and all eyes turn to him. "I find it ironic that Kumajiro remembers your name, personal and formal, yet not your father's." Dead silence for a moment, and then all of the capitals burst into laughter.

"Yeah, it's really weird. And Dad keeps forgetting Kumajiro's name too." Jason laughs.

Good ole D. He sometimes can lighten the mood with just a couple of sentences.

"I believe the time of self-pity is over and done with." Mary says standing up and brushing off her skirt, everyone else following suit.

"Oui. We should go get some lunch. I haven't eaten since early this morning." Pierre chimes in.

"Ve!" Giovanni chirps. "Eva, Akiko, let's get some pasta!"

"No more pasta Giovanni! I think I will get sick if I eat anymore of it!" Eva moans, her face turning slightly green.

"Does anyone have other suggestions?" Akiko asks.

"There's a pretty good sandwich shop just a couple of blocks away. How about we go there?" Stanley suggests.

"It's not another fast food place, is it? Because I swear Stan, if I have to eat another Big Mac-" Stanley cuts Jason off as everyone starts chiming in on their own distaste.

"No, no. It's a real sandwich shop. D, help me out here!"

"Da, it is very good. Stan and I have eaten there on several occasions." he says brightly. "Though in every race to our destination, he has lost."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Stanley asks, a mischievous grin on his face. Dmitri smirks.

"Challenge? Nyet. I always win."

"Not if the hero here has anything to say about that!" The two bolt down the street, leaving the other capitals to try to keep up.

"Stan, D, wait up!"

"Non, my hair is getting mussed!"

"Ha! Frog!"

"Hurry Akiko and Giovanni!"

"Hai!"

"Ve, I'm trying!"

"Aiyah, wait for me everyone!"

/

"Don't you think it's odd?" Mary asks no one in particular, though Pierre is sitting next to her. It was a group decision to take their lunch to the park. Giovanni is chasing a cat with Eva and Akiko right behind him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Mai and Jason are talking about the cuteness of panda and polar bear cubs and Stanley and Dmitri are wrestling.

"What do you mean?" Pierre asks. She groans and points at Stanley and Dmitri who are roughhousing in the distance.

"Don't you find it odd that those two are the best of mates?"

"Oui, it is a bit strange, I will admit. Does it concern you?"

"Them?" She watches as their cousin manages to get the taller capital into a headlock. "Not really. In fact, I would say it's impressive that they have remained good terms personally despite of everything that happened."

"Ah, Mary. Russia and America have not always been enemies. It's just that Stanley and Dmitri choose to remember the friendlier times, non?"

"I suppose..."

"Really, we can trust Dmitri. I remember when I first met him. He was such an adorable, tiny thing..." Mary ignores Pierre, hearing the tale of how Dmitri went from a small village to a formidable city, even though he was forced to become St. Petersburg for a number of years after the Polish-Lithuanian invasion plenty of times. Hell, she was there too, and Pierre, much like his father, has a habit of romanticizing things. She takes out a book and and finds where she left off. A chin rests on the top of her head. She sighs good-naturedly at one of Dmitri's odd habits.

"Hello Dmitri." The Russian teen smiles and takes his chin away, his violet eyes shining.

"Privyet Mary, Pierre."

"Are you finished with that archaic sport with Stan already?"

"Ah, not quite..."

Stanley, with a battle cry, tackles him, almost falling on Mary and Pierre in the process.

"Mon dieu!" Pierre nearly screams, panicked.

"Watch it, you bloody lunatics!" Mary shouts, infuriated.

"SAY UNCLE!" Stanley snarls, twisting Dmitri's arm.

"NYET!" he yells defiantly. They roll around, struggling for a good ten minutes until Dmitri finally gives in. "OKAY, OKAY! UNCLE, UNCLE! DYADYA!" Stanley relents and they sit up, Dmitri rubbing his arm.

"Why do you insist on holding these violent competitions?" Mary asks as she and Pierre stand over them. Stanley and Dmitri exchange looks and shrug.

"It's fun."

"Da."

"Gits." Mary mutters.

"Guys, we should start heading back to the meeting." Jason calls.

"Coming!" The two capitals stand up and start heading over to the others. After a moment, Mary and Pierre follow suit.

/

"Alright, Snoopy versus Cherubashka."

"Cherubashka. He was never nearly beaten by a chair."

"Hey! That chair was the spawn of the Devil himself. And Snoopy was able to put that damned piece of furniture back in it's place."

"But was he not shot down by the Red Baron?"

"Hey, he lived to tell the tale!"

"I can't believe you guys are really having this debate."

"Aw, come on Jay, this is a serious political topic." The Canadian rolls his eyes and and straightens his hockey jersey.

"Oh! I can tell you jokes about Stalin." Dmitri suggests brightly.

"You will not get punishment by your vater?" Eva asks cautiously.

"Nyet. Besides, Stalin used to lock me in a broom closet for hours because I would not cut my hair, among his other, more horrific misdeeds. So I have earned the right to mock him with jokes."

"WHAT!?" everyone shouts. Dmitri blinks in surprise.

"What? Your leaders never locked you in broom closets?" He blushes and giggles. "Oh my. This is embarrassing."

"Wh-whoa D. That's nothing to be embarrassed of...Where was your dad?" Stanley asks, an awkward smile on his face.

"Oh, Stalin only did it while Papa was at meetings. So, the broom closet became the first place he would check for me. I always had to use the restroom so badly afterwards..."

"Aside from blood-thirsty, hippie-hating dictators, is there anything we need talk about?" Mary asks.

"Oh yeah, we seriously need to get our meeting underway. We didn't get too much done." Stanley says.

"We didn't get _anything _done." Jason interjects.

"We have two more days, but we should get something done today or our parents will freak, non?" Pierre adds.

"Great! Eva, you lead the rest of the meeting." The German stops and looks at Stanley incredulously.

"What? You want me to order you guys around?"

"At least we'll get it done under your supervision. All in favor?" Everyone's hands shoots.

"Ve~! You'll do great Eva." Giovanni says encouragingly. Akiko nods.

"Hai. This is quite an honor, Eva-chan." Eva manages a faltering smile.

"Ich danke lhnen, meine Freunde." she says softly. She takes a deep breath and quickly composes herself. "Alright everybody, we are going to be conducting the rest of the meeting by the book! No drinking, no smoking, no eating and no goofing around! Do I make myself clear!?" she yells. Everyone manages to straighten themselves in a panic, and salute.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Gut! Now follow me! No lagging from anyone!"

**And done! Whew~! I'm sorry it took so long. Sasha and Yuri will make their debut in the next chapter. Also, I'm my own grammar-Nazi as you can tell. And I use Google translate, so if I'm wrong on something, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Translations~**

**Russian:**

**Privyet- Hello**

**Dyadya- Uncle**

**French:**

**Mon Dieu- My God**

**German:**

**Ich danke lhnen, meine Freunde- Thank you, my friends**

**Gut- Good**


End file.
